The present invention relates generally to pneumatic tires, more particularly to the tread portion of a pneumatic tire.
A pneumatic tire having a tread according to the present invention may be referred to as an all season tire. An "all season tire" is a tire with a tread portion adapted to provide good wet and snow traction while still maintaining good dry traction, tread wear, noise levels and handling. It is understood that in order to provide these desirable characteristics for an all season tire it is necessary to compromise the levels of some characteristics because, for example, a tread portion that provides a very good level of wet traction or snow traction performance generally has poorer dry traction, handling and/or noise levels.
A pneumatic tire having a tread portion according to the present invention is suitable for use in all seasons of the year and provides good wet and snow traction while still maintaining good dry traction, tread wear, noise levels, and handling.